Teamwork Triad
by scottiedog
Summary: Three teams working together to improve their skill set. Will an enemy come to break them apart or will their training bringing them together and make them stronger?
1. Night Shift

Disclaimer: Don't own the following: Night Shift is the production of Sachs/Judah Productions Lionsgate; Sony Pictures Television. Sue Thomas F.B. Eye is the production of Pebblehut Productions Paxson Entertainment. Transformers is the property of Hasbro, etc. Using the characters from these three for this story only; possibly using an OC from my other stories.

This is set six years from Protection from an unlikely source. In my story Gwen is still with the Night Shift family.

 **Chapter One**

"Need a break…." That's what the head Administrator said to Dr. Jordan Alexandar after her verbal blow up with the council member from downtown San Antonio; who was demanding that the Night Shift only take care of his son and no one else. That wasn't going to happen on her watch. To smooth feathers the Administer of Medicine recommended that she take some leave and very politely told her that she shouldn't follow the thorn in the hospital side while dealing with the city. Maybe she was taking after Thomas Charles (T.C.) Callahan, he had taught by example. After being with T.C. for over 10 years and working with him again, Jordan could see why they wanted her to take a break.

Jordan sat on the bench in the doctors and nurses locker room. Where was she going to go? Working on the night shift gave her a break from the emotions that were swirling through her mind and heart. 'Well that didn't work out well did it, Alexander?' Jordan thought.

Jordan started putting her stethoscope away as well as her name badge, when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket that she had a message. **'Gang coming down to your state. Our team leader will be helping with police and S.W.A.T and whoever is interested in our line of work, more the better.**

Jordan smiled as she read the message that Lucy Dodson sent. Lucy was and is a friend of Gwen's, who was long time friend before her and T.C. became friends with her in Baltimore. Jordan appreciated Lucy's calm amongst chaos. She typed back a message, **'When?! Gwen and I will meet you.'** Jordan's inner excitement was contagious.

 **'** **Leaving end of the week'** Lucy replied back.

 **'** **Send me details when you have them'** , Jordan typed back.

 **'** **Will do'** , was Lucy's returned reply.

Jordan put her cell in her locker and she changed out of her scrubs and into her civilian clothes. T.C. and Syd Jennings were still in Syria with the UN Relief Group. Jordan hadn't heard from them in a while. As she was leaving Jordan ran into Dr. Andrew Alister or Drew to every staff member. She was wondering if Rick had heard anything, "Hey Drew have you heard from Rick recently?"

"Not that I know of, why?

"Gwen and I have a friend that lives in the D.C. area and will be coming for a visit."

Drew shook his head that he understood, "I haven't checked my phone we've been swamped."

Jordan nodded her head in understanding to both points.

"I heard what happened, are you going to be okay?"

"I will be and thank you. This break will help me deal with some emotions that have been building for awhile."

Drew smiled lightly, "Call Rick or I if you need anything."

"I'll let you know." Drew went to check on his patients while Jordan headed out of the hospital, to contemplate her next move.


	2. DC Team

**Chapter Two**

 _Hoover_ _F.B.I. Building_

 _Washington_ _D.C._

Okay everyone," Jack clapped his hands. The corner of his eye he saw Levi the II get Sue's attention, "The higher ups want us to take two weeks to help train the S.W.A.T and the cops in San Antonio, Texas. They also want to find potential recruits."

"Who's our contact, mate?" Bobby Manning asked as he watched Jack watch Sue.

"Hope it's someone who likes to work with others," Myles Leland the Third muttered. They had all finished their previous case where the leader liked to take all the credit and didn't acknowledge his team. It had taken all of them to point out to the team leader and the higher up what had happened.

Jack smiled at Myles' sour statement, "We do; our contact is Captain Rick Lincoln, Army retired. Tara put up Captain Lincoln's picture." It was the picture that the news had used months ago.

"I've seen him before." Sue said as she pointed to the one who was kissed on the check.

"Where?" Myles asked after getting Sue's attention.

"Nina, who is a social worker, was conducting interviews around our neighborhood.."

Myles looked at Jack for confirmation, who nodded his head yes.

Sue turned to Jack, who waved at her to continue, "I talked to her for awhile and she had informed me that she completed an adoption down in San Antonio, Texas for a teenager. She let me see a picture the teenager sent to say thank you and these two were in the picture."

"Tara luv, where does the man on the right work?"

Tara put her computer skills to use and came up with a picture. "San Antonio Memorial, half of their staff is active duty, reserve or retired military."

"Bobby, we are going to put your expertise to work in teaching the S.W.A.T. guys how to diffuse bombs," Jack supplied. "Myles, we need to use your expertise in organization business skills at the hospital. You'll be working with the head administration, who has a son working the night shift. While we are working with the police force we will need to take our medical records with us for a precaution."

Sue nodded her head and headed back to her desk. Everyone else was flummoxed why it was going to take two weeks in Texas instead of one. Every member of the surveillance team knew how to teach their specific skill set and extending the week was just a waste of resources.

Lucy watched everyone from her desk; she took a minute to take a breather. She was glad that the Director read and approved her proposal. After the fiasco of last week every team member needed a natural leader that listened to each member with respect and kindness. Now she needed to talk to Gwen and let her know that D.C. team was on the way.


	3. Girl Talk and a bad guy introduced

**Chapter Three**

 _San Antonio Memorial_

 _San Antonio, TX_

"That's wonderful Lucy." Gwen exclaimed with enthusiasm. She had not see Lucy since training in Baltimore with Jordan and T.C.

Jordan had knocked on Gwen's door not two minutes prior and Gwen had looked oddly but she knew Jordan would explain after she had hung up the phone. Gwen had waved Jordan into the apartment and motioned for her to wait until she was off.

"You guys are not staying in hotels, they booked for the convention….Bureau is paying for it, that's cool" Gwen was disappointed but she understood.

 _In D.C. Lucy was biting her lip as he began to think about how the Bureau would be able to save money. The team could stay with retired military or in Lucy's case friends, "Gwen let me make some inquiries…" Lucy could almost her_ _ **Girl**_ _in Gwen's laugh, "Nothing set in stone yet. I'll call you back with details."_

"Okay, let me know I'm sure some of your family can stay with our family."

 _"_ _That will be great. Talk to you soon."_

"Bye Luce." Gwen said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Jordan with excitement on her face.

Jordan smiled at Gwen, "So they're coming?"

"Yes and if Lucy can swing it, she is going to see if their team can stay with one of our team while their in town, plus it will save the Bureau money."

Jordan thought it would be fabulous idea but then she started thinking about her association with T.C. and his background.

Gwen watched Jordan's facial expression and tilted her slightly, "Girl, I know that look and come to think of it, what are you doing here?"

Jordan sighed, "I channeled T.C. at work and was told to take a break by the Administrator of Medicine and I was thinking about the background check the Bureau does before they let their employees stay with us."

"They'll be staying down here for two weeks. T.C. should be home by then."

Jordan nodded her head at Gwen and hoped Gwen was right. In her own way Gwen was telling her let's not borrow trouble before trouble even starts.

 **In Washington D.C**

After Lucy hung up the phone with Gwen, she grabbed her files that she began working on to finish the teams past case and headed to Dimetrius Gans' office. Once there Lucy knocked on his door and waited for the go ahead to enter. When it was granted to enter, Lucy was met with not only Dimetrius Gans but the Director as well.

"The Director I here Luce to congratulate you on your proposal and was wondering if you could work with him as his assistant." Dimetrius Gans, otherwise known to his agents as D, choked on the words he just spoke because everyone from the female rotors to the female agents that the Director had *Roman hands and Russian fingers. He hoped Lucy turned him down flat.

"I appreciate the offer Director, I'm happy where I'm at and I will continue to be for awhile now."

D was proud of Lucy; she turned down the Director in her own diplomatic way. D watched as the Director smiled, it reminded him of a snake; he then turned to Lucy to see that she felt it too.

Lucy knew in her gut that something was going to set the Director off and she hoped that what she has to propose will not the catalyst that will set him off but she knew that she needed to save everyone money while they were in San Antonio, "While I have you here sir, I wondering if the team could stay at the residence of the Night Shift." Handing him a sheet of paper that explained who would be paired with whom, so she continue her request, "each of the Night Shift doctors have an extra room. I will, however, that the Hudson family be housed with the Lincoln family."

"I'll look into it," Director said as he eyed Lucy with a predator gleam but not enough to make it obvious.

D and Lucy had been around enough cases to see a female predator when they saw one.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have to deliver these folder to the appropriate people." Lucy turned to exist but stopped and thumbed through her folders; she handed two to D, and then turned and left her supervisor's office.

A/N:

*This is in reference to someone who can't or won't accept the word NO. Can't keep his hands to himself when human females are in the same room.


	4. Predator on the loose

**Chapter Four**

 _Transformers introduced in this chapter_

In the next twenty minutes, Lucy delivered her folders to appropriate people and headed back to her team via the elevator, which stopped two floors from her team's floor, and who should happen to enter but none other The Director of the F.B.I. She still found him creepy and the way that he had looked at her as he got on the elevator made Lucy realize that she was in trouble. Sue and her had a system that they would text each other when they were in trouble, especially after Sue was almost strangled. Lucy sent a text to not only Sue but to Levi, Myles, and Ratchet as well, who she knew was parked underneath the building.

At Sue's desk, Sue watched as Levi took off like a shot, she left her desk and could feel the rest of the team right behind her as she rounded the corner where Levi had stopped at the elevator and whined. Everyone including Levi hear a loud slap. Then they heard a hard shove and heard, "Your team is not coming so I'm going to have some fun."

Then they heard choking sound but a hoarse voice most definitely Lucy's, "Wanna bet."

They both looked up when they saw the elevator doors pried open by Ron and Terrance, otherwise known as Ratchet and Ironhide. Everyone including the team's body guards saw through the Directors demeanor changed from predator to prey.

"Lucy, you okay?" Jack asked with clenched teeth as his gun was pointed at the Director.

"Yes, although I don't think he will be." Lucy answered as she eyed the Director.

"She was coming onto me." The Director exclaimed.

"Save it," Myles growled. Lucy was their rotor but his best girl.

"We have you on tape." Bobby said in a dangerous manner.

The Director paled. He also thought he could get away and keep his job but now it all came down around his head.

Bobby had stepped away to control his temper. He had also called their supervisor and friend Dimetrius Gans to explain what was going on; he knew that D would be calling the Deputy Director, who had back them all when their previous case became unbearable, especially the other team's team leader. They now had evidence to put the Director behind bars for sexual harassment.

Deputy Director Martin met Bobby outside the elevator that their best surveillance team that the F.B.I had in decades arresting the Director on sexual harassment and any other charges that may crop up during their investigation.

The Director growled out at the team, "If you think I'll approve of you staying in someone's home in San Antonio think again." He looked at Lucy then at Jack and Sue Hudson the bane of his career.

Acting Director Martin stepped right up to the Director's face and growled with controlled anger, "It's already been approved by me and three Army General's so I suggest you remain silent or you'll find your words thrown right back at you in court. Get him out of my sight Agent Hudson before I do something ungentlemanly."

"Gladly" Jack replied. The team enjoyed working Director Martin because he worked with his agents not against them.

Director Martin turned toward the test of the team, "Now that unpleasantness is out of the way, do y'all have the folder that the former Director and I had to sign?"

Everyone looked around and found the former Director's briefcase on the floor. Sue directed Levi to pick it up and hand it to the Director, who opened the briefcase up and found not only incriminating evidence but also Lucy's folder for the approved housing. He had found out about the Autobots in a briefing from the Secretary of Defense not to long ago and was grateful that the former Director was not involved, it would have been worse for all of them, especially the folders he found labeled with Galloway's name on it and the list of the crummiest hotels in Texas. Director Martin turned to Ron and Terrance who he knew were two of the Autobots, "Would you two please scan these folders and put them on a flash drive for me. I will be taking them and the team's proposal to General Moreshower and to the General who is from the San Antonio, Texas base when I leave this corridor." He turned to the rest of Hudson's team, "Give me an hour to get these papers back to you Ms. Dotson so that you can contact people in Texas that our team will be their roommates for two weeks."

Lucy nodded her head that she understood and to answer Director Martin's question.

Director Martin turned to leave, as well as the rest of the team, then stopped and called out to Lucy, "Do you have a contact specifically for your team?"

"Yes sir I do, Gwen Gaskin a paramedic for the Night Shift," Lucy replied respectfully.

"Contact her and let her know that the accommodations recommended for your team has been approved. Between you and me the hotels that the Director set you all up I wouldn't let my dog stay in. Good day to you and your team."

Lucy smiled respectfully, "Thank you sir.", and then asked out of curiosity, "Which branch of the military were you with, sir?"

"The Army; got out in '04 after watching a buddy of mine die. Applied to the Bureau and the rest is history."

"Thank you for your service sir and thank you again."

Director Martin nodded his head to the compliment and turned back to his office as Lucy headed by to the team.

Lucy was impressed and thankful that the Acting Director or Director now was on their side and willing to help any way possible.


End file.
